Sin título
by theblueblitzkrieg
Summary: Aquí no hay canciones de amor ni citas fantásticas. -Sakura/Sai.


**Naruto © Kishimoto.**

* * *

Lo he estado pensando… ha venido a mí como un pensamiento banal y flojo, como un bostezo. –Esta pausa debe sonar grave- Nunca he visto a Sai bostezar. Realmente no importa claro, pero es raro. Es un hecho que Sai es raro pero nunca pensé que fuera algo malo, sin embargo me llenaba de desazón porque él sonreía y qué sonrisa tan macabra y vacía tienes. Me gusta el sonido de la batería, no es mi instrumento favorito pero me gusta escucharlo en la noche, con las luces apagadas. Sai no escucha música, otro hecho raro. ¿Quién no escucha música? No me respondas, es obvio. Es parte de nuestra vida, es la banda sonora de nuestra existencia. El sonido de los autos al pasar, el aleteo de los pájaros al despegar, la risa de la gente y mi favorito: el sonido del silencio.

Sai no escucha nada de esto. Es cómo si su mundo fuera a blanco y negro. Un mundo aparentemente en mute. Lo sé, lo he visto, créeme. Sai no tiene un lugar favorito, mucho menos un color –eso es para la gente trivial y común, como yo-. Si le preguntas a Sai qué le gusta, te sonreirá con esa sonrisa macabra y vacía y te dirá algo incómodo, porque esa es su manera de actuar. Eso me enoja. Soy una persona trivial y común y no me gustan las sonrisas macabras y vacías ni las palabras incómodas. Me gusta el sonido de la batería en la noche y llorar viendo alguna película o escuchando una canción triste. A Sai no le gusta nada excepto dibujar y correr kilómetros en la madrugada por todo el puerto... Pero espera, esta es la segunda capa de Sai. Esto va más allá de las sonrisas falsas y las verdades evasivas en bruto. Éste es el Sai del cuál yo empecé a escuchar con el estomago ardiente y la mirada devotamente tibia, trémula y salina por las tensiones que explotaban atrás de mis ojos, en los bordes de mis tardes perfectamente inadecuadas.

(Seguro que no sabes que son unas "tardes perfectamente inadecuadas")

Me gustan los animales pero no los perros. Tampoco los gatos, no hay ninguna razón en especial. A Sai no le gustan los animales, ¿por qué será? De nuevo, no respondas, es ironía. Bicho raro, me gusta decirle cada vez que descubro alguna cualidad –ya, ya. Esta palabra no es la correcta pero es con cariño, así que eso- extraña de Sai. A mi me gustan los insectos, sobre todo la polilla rosada del arce. Le he dicho a Sai que me compraré una caja con un montón de polillas rosadas y la colocaré en cualquier parte de mi apartamento. No me dijo nada pero frunció el ceño; no las conocía. Yo estaba encantada con la idea de enseñárselas porque secretamente tenía esta cursi idea de que las iba a dibujar y yo descubriría el dibujo sorpresivamente y sabría que era para mí. Así que imprimí una imagen de la polilla rosada del arce –o cómo me gusta decirle: polilla pony-algodón de azúcar- y me tapé el rostro con ella. Luego de un par de segundos la bajé y dije que era una monada de insecto, ¿verdad Sai? Y ese fue mi mayor error: preguntarle la maldita opinión.

—Te equivocas, Sakura, es la cosa más fea que he visto en la vida. Pero no me sorprende que te guste, es igual a ti.  
—Eres un imbécil.

No te hagas una idea errónea de Sai. Él no era el tipo de chico que dice una tontería y piensas que es un tremendo capullo pero también que tiene gracia y es encantador y te gusta por esa misma razón masoquista. No. Sai era un imbécil y ya. No tenía el más mínimo remordimiento o pudor al decir las cosas, y esto segura de que la mayoría de las veces las decía con intención, así que no tenía excusa para perdonarle la imbecilidad. Yo rodaba los ojos o suspiraba fastidiada/pidiendo paciencia al cielo, o se me calentaban los puños y él seguía sonriéndome con su sonrisa macabra y vacía, irritante. IRRITANTE. -¡!- Sai no tiene un fenómeno natural favorito. A mi me gustan las tormentas y observar como el mar embiste al puerto con bestialidad y violencia. Me gusta ver a la gente correr con cualquier cosa sobre la cabeza aunque estén totalmente empapados. Me gusta el sonido de las nubes negras que gruñen gravemente a lo lejos, bien altas de nuestros deseos y anhelos banales. A Sai ni le gusta el frío pero tampoco el calor. No le gusta la primavera ni el invierno. Tampoco tiene un color favorito –esa soy yo. De nuevo-. Tampoco tiene un pintor favorito ni un amor platónico. A mi me gustan los modelos franceses y recortar frases y palabras en las paredes de mi cuarto. Tengo la palabra BÚCARO así en mayúscula pegada en el centro de una pared. Es la más grande de todas y Sai frunció el ceño cuando la vio.

—Me gusta como suena. —y me hundí de hombros cuando entornó los ojos.

Estaba en mi cuarto y no podía criticar absolutamente nada o le estamparía un puño que lo dejaría ciego por una semana. Como supuse Sai no comentó nada porque es un tipo astuto. Lo vi mirar con indiferencia mi sobrecama rosada y todos mis afiches de mis bandas favoritas. Luego escarbó entre mi armario, específicamente en mi ropa interior. De esto no me di cuenta hasta cuando lo oí romper mis reglas.

— ¿Por qué tienes sostenes? Tú no tienes tetas, Sakura.  
—Ese no es tu maldito asunto. —le arrebaté mi sostén, lo guardé y cerré la puerta de mi armario con fuerza. Estaba enojada y herida.

No es como si tuviera algún complejo con mis pechos o algo así, pero si alguien comentaba que tenía pechos pequeños, esa era yo y siempre en mi cabeza. Oírlo de otra persona era una cosa totalmente distinta aunque para ese momento debía saber como era Sai. Me senté en el borde de mi cursi cama y lo sentí sentarse al lado mío. Vi como intentaba pegar recortes en su pared, lo vi intentar decidir entre el blanco o el negro, lo vi intentar sonreír de verdad.

—No te sientas mal, Sakura. Así puedes usar blusas blancas y excitar a varios hombres sin que parezcas una zorra porque tus tetas son—  
—Ya lo sé, Sai. Gracias. —mascullé duramente.  
—De nada.

Te preguntarás, ¿por qué rayos se aguanta a ese subnormal? Tal vez porque me trata de una manera completamente distinta a las demás personas. Tal vez porque a veces tiene estos impulsos espontáneos que me dislocan y me dejan a la deriva, flotando en una nube espesa y olorosa a incienso, me aturde y las bases fuertes y sensatas a las cuáles me he aferrado todo la vida se desmenuzan ante mis ojos como algodón. Así de fácil y simple. Y entre todo eso, he descubierto lo que me gusta de Sai. Sai me gusta cuando trota por las mañanas con su chaqueta gruesa y caliente, negra y el aire le sale frío aunque su cuerpo no lo este. Me gusta cuando se la quita y su piel ridículamente blanca esta empapada de sudor. También su frente y su cuello, sus brazos. Su cabello ligeramente despeinado. Me gusta que siempre este caliente y abrazarlo y enterrar mis dedos en su piel suave y dura al mismo tiempo, así como la masa para hacer pan y jugar con ella y sentir que la temperatura de mi cuerpo sube porque siempre tengo las manos frías. Sai dice que soy una cochina por abrazarlo cuando está bañado en sudor pero él no entiende. No sabe que tengo un maldito fetiche con ello. No sabe que es más cálido de lo que él piensa. No tiene la más mínima idea de que le quiero tanto.

Soy una bolsa repleta de emociones y él la persona que la carga y luego piensa mientras camina que por qué tuve que meter tanto cachivache inservible.

HEROIN BANANA.

Esto empezó como una queja sobre un bicho raro.

.

Sin final.


End file.
